Specks of Snow
by xAnAccidentalphobiaXx
Summary: Find out, Read all.
1. Chpt 1: Ugly Kit (446)

Darkness. A blank scene, and complete blackness. Every second she risks taking the wrong path to bloodshed and misery. Every paw step she takes, is a second to fear, but only fear itself. Fear of misery, and hatred with her family bursting with anger. She walked into the dark path. _We can't just be all good, all the time…_ The tiny kit thought to herself.

She then came upon three paths. One full of light, and a darkness that could go on for miles. Then… A blank path. She then entered the light path. As she stepped closer to the path, light brighter than the whitest white appeared. Suddenly, all that blackness faded into a bright light. It was raining, and the birdsong was stopped. Lightning split across the sky.  
"Look how ugly that kit is!" Liontail sneered in disgust.  
"You poor thing!" Hollywisp whispered to the little kit.

"I can't believe Swiftheart died for this thing!" Thornthrush scoffed. "Ew…" Hollywisp poked at the kit, and that resulted in a series of wailing. "Don't hurt it!" Liontail snapped. "I wasn't! Besides, it's worth it. I mean she's not going to be in the clan is she?" Hollywisp pointed out. "Its up to Vinestar…" Thornthrush mewed. "I hope she gets exiled." Hollywisp meowed. "Me too." Liontail agreed. The tiny kit opened its eyes, in resulting in several disgusted gasps from the crowds. 

"Those eyes!" Thornthrush coughed. "They are weird!" Hollywisp observed. The little kit had a line going down her stomach, starting from her head. It split two different fur colors, one side light and one side dark. The right side was as black as the dark forest. The other side was as bright as the blank path. Her left eye was orange, and her right eye was green. Her tail was orange, but it also had a line splitting the fur colors in have. One side orange… The other side black with gray stripes. Just then, Vinestar padded over to look at the kit.

"My, that is a disturbing sight!" She gasped. "Are you going to exile it?" Hollywisp asked. "Possibly." Vinestar mewed sternly. "That specimen will be a disgrace to the clan." She added. "It won't do well in anything. Let alone medicine cat." Vinestar meowed seriously. "Lets get back to camp." Thornthrush mewed. "Are we gonna leave Nessy here?" Liontail asked. "Nessy?" Vinestar turned, asking Liontail. "That kit." He said, pointing to the she-kit with his tail. Vinestar shrugged. "Yes." They all spun around and headed back to camp. "That kit wasn't worth a death of a great warrior." Muttered Vinestar. "Now she'll pay. To pay a dear price." She whispered hoarsely to herself.


	2. Chpt 2: Living in Shadows (1,092)

**OKAY Hey guys. I forgot to say I dun own warriors but I totally wish I did if I had a magic genie and he granted me only three wishes.**

**But that's not my point.**

**Btw Amberstorm do you want ur name in deh book? You can like… secretly take care of Ven- I MEAN THE KIT. (Its actually pretty obvious her name is gonna be Venus, it says in the picture which isn't showing yet. Omfg im spoiling errrything.) And like… Uh… Protect little Venus… So yeah...**

DAHDERRRRR-

Water went up her nose, and her fur was soaked. _Did they just leave me here? _She asked herself. She struggled to breathe as rain dripped on her face rapidly. She rolled off the tree stump, and hit the ground with a large THUD. Her vision was blurry, and her eyes burned. Her belly was grumbling, and knew she would die. She slowly scrambled to her paws. She could still scent Hollywisp, Vinestar, Liontail and Thornthrush.

"Hello?" She finally spoke up, hot with fear. She padded forward, but then scented rivals. She became aware, and trotted into a thorn bush without thinking. A nose poked out of the ferns, noticing the scent of the little kit. Blood dappled her pelt, and her belly ached of hunger. 

"I know you're here, come out!" A tom's voice ordered. "I don't trust you." Her squeaky voice was hoarse and croaky. "Now! I wont hurt you." The tom told the kit from a distance. The little kit stepped out of the thorn bush, head poking out first. "A kit, eh? My, you sure are ugly." The tom observed the she-kit. That made the she-kit eyes water. "Who are you, and what do you want?" She snarled. "I scented you, without anyone else. I can see why now." The tom said. "My name is Blacktail." He introduced. "What it yours?" Blacktail asked. "Uh… I don't have a name." The kit mewed sadly. "Why not?" He asked. "My mom died giving birth to me… The cats that saw me just stared, and the other kits laughed at me. They didn't even bother to name me, because I wasn't even going to be in the clan." The Former ThunderClan Kit meowed, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Oh… Uh… That's sad. Would you like to join ShadowClan?" Blacktail asked. "ShadowClan? Erm… Would your clanmates exile me for my disgraceful looks?" She asked. "No. But until we get there, I will give you a name." Blacktail told her. The she-kits eyes widened. "Really?" She asked. "Yes." Blacktail mewed as he studied her pelt. "I will call you Dennis. But your known as Venus. I give you that name, because I know you'll be ambitious and need revenge. You'll learn from mistakes, and you'll be strong when you're a warrior." He mewed to Dennis.

"Dennis sounds like a tom's name…" She meowed. "I know. But you're going to be strong like a tom." The black-tipped-tailed tom mewed. "That doesn't make any sense…" Dennis looked unsure. "You'll understand when your older." Blacktail stated. Dennis opened her jaws to speak, but quickly snapped them close and gave a tiny squeal as Blacktail carried her by the scruff. "So we are going to ShadowClan?" She asked, after a few minutes of being carried. "Yes." Blacktail replied.

Venus shivered as she smelled the putrid smell of ShadowClan. "What is that smell?" She asked/exclaimed. "Its… ShadowClan. You'll get used to it." Blacktail answered. Dennis replied with a deep enhale. She then coughed. "Are you okay?" Blacktail asked. "Yes." The former thunderclan kit replied.

Eyes were glued on Venus. "What is that, Blacktail?" The ShadowClan Leader; Scorchstar asked. "Well, this is Dennis. Known as Venus." He replied.

"She smells like ThunderClan!" A queens voice; Lilyheart whispered to another queen; Sandylake. Sandylake nodded in agreement. "How come she doesn't have 'kit at the end of her name?" She asked. "ThunderClan abandoned me, for my 'disgraceful appearance.' " Venus answered, dangling out of Blacktail's jaws. "I brought her here, to see if my clan would accept her." Blacktail stated. Scorchstar's jaws gapped open. "Okay, Listen. I know that ShadowClan usually does that, but ThunderClan?" A really confused Scorchstar asked. "They've changed." Dennis mewed. Blacktail gently placed Venus on the ground, in a outcome of Venus shaking her fur.  
"Would you really let me stay?" She asked. "Of course! No cat deserves to be treated like a pile of dung!" Scorchstar exclaimed. Dennis giggled. "You said dung. Hehe." Blacktail rolled his eyes. "Uhh… Sandylake!" The ShadowClan leader called out. Sandylake's ears perked up. "Yes?" She asked. "I need you to give Dennis a tour of the camp. You too, Lilyheart." Scorchstar ordered. They both nodded. Blacktail nudged Venus. "Go on," He whispered. Dennis padded over slowly, heart pounding loudly.

"Its alright," Lilyheart whispered. "Theres nothing to be afraid of." Sandylake reassured Venus. "Do you want to be Denniskit, or Venuskit?" Lilyheart asked. "Can I just keep Dennis?" Venus asked. "Its up to you." Sandylake mewed. "Okay." Dennis mewed. Lilyheart and Sandylake padded up to the apprentices den, with Dennis trailing behind. "This is the apprentices den. They sleep here, and when they are twelve moons they become a warrior." Lilyheart informed Venus.

"Cool." She mewed. Lilyheart then trotted up to the warriors den, Sandylake and Dennis on her heels.. "This is the warriors den," Sandylake mewed. "Where the warriors sleep, but when they retire they then live the rest of the clan life in peace as an elder," Sandylake told Dennis, nudging her toward the elders den. "This is the elders den." Lilyheart mewed. "They tell stories. A lot." She added. They then padded to the medicine den.

"This is where our medicine cat heals patients. She has a stash of herbs in there, used for healing wounds." Sandylake pointed to the medicine den with her tail. "I think Lightgale is in there." Lilyheart whispered. "Hes really cranky." Sandylake mewed to Dennis. They turned around, they didn't have to walk, because the leaders den was right behind them.

"That is Scorchstar's den." Lilyheart informed. "No one goes in there." She added. Dennis nodded, listening to them both. Finally, Sandylake beckoned Dennis to come with her tail, when she was busy studying the leaders den. "Last but not least, this is the fresh-kill pile." Lilyheart said hoarsely. Sandylake coughed. "Where prey is dropped off." She added. "Are you okay?" Dennis asked them. "Just fine." They mewed at the same time.

**Sorry this was a bad ending. :/**

**Please review, follow and comment! 333**


	3. Chpt 3: Lunar (1,093)

SORRY, Like I said, In The Unaging, that I would update Specks of Snow asap. HAPPY APRIL! 3 xD Okay, im gonna try and make four chapters today, of different stories. One for lemons, Two for Specks of Snow, and One for The Unaging. Luv, Azalea.

Dennis looked at Lilyheart and Sandylake. "Are you sure?" She asked. "Yes." Sandylake replied quickly. "Okay then." Dennis mewed, padding away. She stopped in front of the Nursery, yawning. "It is late…" She observed, looking at the drowning sun. (Ik it really isn't drowning.) Before she even got the chance to step in the den, a group of warriors called her over.

"Dennis!"  
"Venus!"  
"Dennis!"  
"Dennis! Come over here!" They called. Dennis rolled her eyes. She padded over, annoyed. "What?" She asked. "Want to play truth or dare?" They asked. "Sure." She smirked, and obvious idea stirring in her mind. "You first." Blacktail mewed; a warrior in the group. "Truth or dare?" She asked them all. "Truth!" They shouted together. "Are you a kit?" She asked. "Uh… Come to think of it, maybe…" Blacktail mewed. Owlstrike; another tom in the group, chimed in. "No. Whiteblaze is one though," He joked, his tail pointing to the bulky white tom. His ears perked up and glared at Dennis. She laughed. "He does look like one to." She whispered, staring at Whiteblaze, his fur sticking up like a kit's fur. He growled. "My turn!" Blacktail mewed. "Truth or dare?" Owlstrike asked. "Truth." Blacktail replied simply. "Do you like Dennis?" Dennises heart skipped a beat, hearing the question. "WOAH WOAH WOAH!" Dennis mewed loudly. "Can you repeat that, I couldn't hear you correctly." She mewed curtly. "I said, Blacktail, do you li-" Blacktail cut him off, smacking him with his tail. "We heard you just fine…" Blacktail grunted. "And no, I don't like Dennis, not like that. But as a friend, yes I do." Blacktail meowed. Dennis stood silent. Owlstrike and Blacktail looked at her. "Im gonna pass… Im tired…" She lied, posing a fake yawn. "Aw okay," Owlstrike sighed in awe. "See you around…" Blacktail mewed sadly. Dennis dashed off, bumping into a queen's flank in the process. "Sorry!" Dennis apologized, getting up and shaking her fur.

"Well, well… if it isn't Halfkit, hmm?" The young queen sneered; Firetail. "Uh…" Dennis mewed confusingly, shrinking back. "Little kit scared? Hmm? Aw, scaredy mouse!" Firetail mewed mockingly. Dennis grunted, and ignored her. "Im going to bed."  
"Bye Halfkit! Have fun a nuisance!" The queen spat.

"SHUT UP FIRETAIL! IM TRYING TO GO TO BED!" Dennis snarled, shifting into a confortable position in the nursery.

Four moons later.

Dennis felt a nudge on her side. "Go away…" She grunted.  
"Time to get up!" A voice whispered. "Blacktail, im tired." Dennis whispered feebly. "You're going to become an apprentice today!" Blacktail mewed happily. Dennis shot up. "Really?" She asked. "Yep." Blacktail replied. "Let's go, Scorchstar is gonna call a mee-" Blacktail was cut off, by Scorchstar's meeting call.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Rockledge for a clan meeting!" Blacktail licked Dennis's fur roughly. "Stop!" She ordered. "Don't you want to look nice for your ceremony?" He asked. Dennis grunted. "Yes…" She replied. Blacktail put his paw on her shoulder, fixing the ruffled fur that poked upwards. He then nudged Dennis out of the nursery. She padded out, greeted with stares of her clanmates. Scorchstar spotted her. "Dennis," He started. "Step up." He mewed. Dennis leaped beside Scorchstar, her fur tingling with excitement. "You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as…" He stopped to think, studying her 'beautiful' pelt. "Lunarpaw." He meowed, turning to the clan. "Your mentor will be Blacktail. I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you." He finished, glancing at Lunarpaw.

"Lunarpaw! Lunarpaw! Lunarpaw!" The clan cheered. Blacktail, whose eyes were beaming at her, cheered the loudest, Owlstrike following behind him. "Meeting dismissed," Scorchstar mewed. The clan stopped cheering, and they all took a quick look at Lunarpaw, who leaped down to touch muzzles with Blacktail. She licked his shoulder. Blacktail smiled at her. "Glad you're my mentor," She told him kindly, her eyes calm. That made Blacktail's mind burst with happy thoughts.

_SHE LIKES ME!_

_YAY SHE IS GLAD IM HER MENTOR!_

_This means I can't be her mate!_

_Wait… I can't?_

He frowned at that thought. "What's wrong Blacktail?" She asked, lifting his chin with her tail. "Oh uh... Nothing." He muttered, flashing a fake smile. "Well, okay." She mewed. "Let's go training, alright?" Blacktail stated, beckoning her over with his tail, in a sign to Lunarpaw to follow him. "Okay!" Her voice was cheery, and squeaky as usual. As soon as they were at the training hollow, Lunarpaw looked around in amazement, but didn't show it. Lunarpaw leaped over to Blacktail, who was thinking about what he would teach her.

"Hmm, how about fighting?" He asked. "Sure." Lunarpaw replied. The half pelted she-cat gave a few seconds of grooming, then shook her fur as if the grooming was for nothing. She had an ambitious look in her eyes, showing that she was ready. "Okay, im not sure what this move is called. I'm old. I'm forgetting things now." He joked. Lunarpaw giggled. Blacktail leaped onto a tree branch. "Now, get under the branch, but not directly." He ordered.

The young she-cat nodded. She bounded under the branch, not directly though. After a few moments of silence Lunarpaw became scared. "W-what do I do kn-" She was cut off as something lightly landed on her shoulder, making her collapse beneath it. "Hey!" She meowed loudly. "Got you!" Blacktail teased. "Yes, you did…" She meowed. Blacktail's weight released off of Lunarpaw, and she shook her fur. Something slither crept behind Lunarpaw, but Blacktail and Lunarpaw did not notice. Blacktail gave his fur a quick groom. Lunarpaw stretched, her tail low on the ground. She felt a sharp pain in her back right leg, and teeth sink into it. She gave a whimper of pain. Her vision was darkening, and she looked back behind her to see what was causing the pain. Blacktail looked alarming at her. Lunarpaw yowled in shock in pain, as she saw an Adder pull on her hind leg. "Lunarpaw!" He gasped.

MUAHAHAHAHAHH Sorry it had to end right there. ;3

AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA XD I feel so evil for making you wait.


End file.
